An animal's spine is formed from vertebrae (bones), which are connected by flexible cartilage discs. These discs, which are also called “intervertebral discs,” act as cushions between each vertebra and allow for movement of the neck, spine, and tail.
In some cases, these discs may become weak and can rupture or herniate. This can cause the disc to protrude causing a painful condition for the animal. For animals suffering from this condition, veterinarians conventionally ordered several weeks of crate rest as well as suggested restrictions to the activity of the animal, e.g., no stairs, no jumping, and mild to limited exercise. Sadly, an estimated one in five dogs will suffer from this condition, which often causes intense pain and may even lead to paralysis.